End of Reign of Chaos, beginning of Eternity
by Kaniki
Summary: Is the empire better off without Chaos? Or is the meaning of his name still with them?


Of the place I'm going to tell you now you need know only that it was a richly furnished apartment in a palace of the Universals. I will now shortly take on the role as narrator and Lord of the Universe, which, as fictitious as it may be for the time being, I shall indulge in it and exercise my power (or his power?) with little thought. As what I do (to me it is of no interest), he will be held responsible for; and there are few things I would not change in the least to balance out our universe and poor Galaxite's burden more. But I must, at least stay in character, physically and mildly mentally, for it would be quite impossible to completely take on his mentality, when (quote) males are more complex than females (unquote).  
  
  
  
The room was spacious yet cozy and elegant, fit to the taste of its occupant, although the occupant was rarely ever it's only one (in day or night).  
  
Aside from the dark, red, mahogany door and furniture, carvings decorated any wood, and painting littered the walls. There were precisely four stacks of papers on the desk: the first, Galaxtinae (most important), the second, Karian affairs, the third, My Universe, and the last of labeled, "Secretary" which was that secretary's job to look over, make him aware of anything seemingly important (for the most of the papers in this stack were requests of some kind) and file and trash anything she deemed necessary. Before the day ended there would be countless other stacks on the desk such as, "Guardians", and others that are inconsequential for you to know. For now, there were always the most papers in the 'Secretary' pile, but as it was only 1:58 A.M. there wasn't a considerable amount yet. Although the Lord of the Universe was awake (with the help of several mugs of coffee and his secretary) most other elementals, secretaries, guardians, teachers -basically inferior - were just getting dressed.  
  
He still had a few hours to check his daily plan for that day, laid out by his secretary, and memorized the basic hour for each meeting. He wouldn't get there on time anyway; time is, after all, meaningless. Even though everyone that had an office had a nice, big clock on his or her wall, time is meaningless.  
  
Now I will have the opportunity of introducing the wonderful secretary that you have heard about.  
  
The door of the office swung open and admitted a decidedly young girl (appearance has fooled many a victim in the past) wearing black pants and a black sleeveless shirt, neither leather. Her red hair (the color is hard to describe, just think of a fire ready to devour a house [or something equally impressive] waiting until it has the opportunity, innocently being used to light up cigarettes and small bonfires, until it sees it's advantage of explosion without punishment, and if not completely escaping punishment, getting more of a minor one then most people would get. That is an accurate description of the color of her hair and her personality) now that you have been distracted by such an attractive and dangerous description, I will lead you back to what I was originally going to say: her red hair hung in a braid down her back, a quantity of stray wisps of it framing her cutely freckled face. Her eyes generally have the look of two deep-set emerald stones, hard and cold, sometimes warm and expressing, it also depends on what perspective you're viewing them from (Chaos's perspective or Bara's).  
  
She had a cute little nose, not too small, but small enough to give her a considerable beauty, which she knew she possessed and used to the utmost advantage.  
  
She was wearing black today, all black, knee high black boots and a black (not knee-high) skirt. Her name is no secret and I will tell it to you out of consideration; her given name is Galaxtinae Irena Flamae, generally known as, "Galaxite" or some other recently made up nickname.  
  
I will no longer dwell upon her physical appearance but switch abruptly to her accomplishments and talents. She was (and is) not incapable of taking care of herself. Miss Galaxite is not only head of the Demon Slayer's Guild but Guardian of the Elemental Table, and possessor of many other titles besides which you will not find necessary to know or will learn in due time.  
  
This was the girl (over 13,000 years old) that let herself in to the lord of the Universe's office at 1:59 A.M. without knocking or pre-scheduled appointment.  
  
"You look like something out of 'The Matrix'," was his first remark, "only instead of looking like you're going to a battle against evil, you look like you're going to a fair." He ended the sentence with combing his hand through his strikingly handsome, blonde hair. Like her, he knew he was not only gifted with his mother's intelligence but good looks too, which he also made his best use of.  
  
Galaxite, as she rarely did, didn't let this remark coming from this certain person make a deep impression on her and continued making her journey through stacks of books toward his desk, jumping from islands of clear space to stand in front of him, hands placed confidently on his desk, leaning forward just enough to bring her face with in taunting range. Although he would have been content with letting her stay there (for there was a lot to look at that he never got tired of studying) supremely close, without speaking, she allowed him no such pleasure and responded, "Except not one from 'The Matrix' has red hair and would decline to date a good looking, powerful, sympathetic guy, Chaos-San." She ignored his last remark about the fair and finished to herself silently; "A Vanity Fair made by vain people to attract vain people." She was humoring him, as she often did, for he gloated flattery, and it was only obvious to someone like who wasn't under her contagious spell.  
  
I said I would take on the role of narrator and Lord of the Universe, but by so saying, I meant that I would narrate and tell you what the Lord of the Universe was thinking at the moment, for I have numerous talents kept secret, such as thought-hacking.  
  
Galaxite, convinced she had made a firm impression, backed away from the desk while picking up the, 'Secretary' pile and receded to her own office, down the hall but in the same stretch, to file and trash as was her job.  
  
I was told later that it was Galaxite that went out of her way to go further down the hall (also lavishly decorated) to the main entrance and quickly, after unlocking the door behind which hundreds of people were waiting, ready to bother Chaos about Universal problems, stepped aside in fear of being trampled.  
  
Meanwhile Chaos was still in his office, scolding himself in between fantasies for letting such a chance pass by. No sooner had it struck 2:00 AM, his mug of coffee started gently shaking. The scene from, 'Jumanji', where Robin Williams yells, "STAMPEDE!" was nearing. A soft patter of quickly advancing feet growing distinctly louder awoke him from his scolding and fantasies resting his awareness upon his paperwork. Thank the Gods I have two more hours to finish this paperwork before the arrival of more.. But he never got to finish that thought.  
  
The poor, abused door, once again, flew open; the force sending it slamming in to the opposite wall as people sought to cram themselves in to every available crevice. The voices began abruptly to permeate the once still air. Due to the fact that 50 or more people were talking at once, Chaos could only distinguish babbles of 50 different sentences.  
  
No doubt, I should think it surprising to wake up (as it was a lethargic state he had feasted his mind's eye with musings and fantasies) to such disorder. His father had been more organized than he, more liked. Kristopher was his name.. But now he was dead and Chaos had been the Lord of the Universe for quite some time. Yet still he didn't understand how his father had kept calm and order among such people. Chaos surveyed the crowd for an important messenger or some delegate of high importance, maybe from another realm, seeing none, he decided to get them out. He kicked up his chair for effect and swiftly ejaculating curses he distinctly yelled to everyone within range, "Shut up! Quiet! You're not supposed to be here 'til 4:00 damn AM! Get out of my office before you're all deprived of your jobs and filthy lives!"  
  
After everyone had emptied themselves out in to the hall they began to quietly talk among themselves, beginning conversations of disgust after sending someone to open the office door of their work and then not letting anyone in to his office to continue their work. They were all in similar situations, needing Chaos's signature on a number of different documents before they could begin work.  
  
Chaos, however, had not sent anyone to open the door, and he had quickly figure out that it had been Galaxite that had opened it. She was one to pull such tricks knowing that peace and quiet were extremely valued by him, although he was normally collected and calm. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Galaxite so much. but. he couldn't help it if he loved her.  
  
His thoughts resumed, "Such a stupid girl! She will get fired and. I don't know what else, but she deserves whatever Karma brings to her!"  
  
The door, shortly Chaos finished his last thought, burst open. again. Why couldn't anyone just turn the doorknob? It wasn't there for decoration like pointless other baubles, besides, he thought he would have at least ten more minutes before people would start interrupting him again.  
  
On seeing that it was that 'stupid girl' Galaxite again prancing in with seemingly solemn steps (solemn prancing is possible) he lifted his eyebrow and said calmly, "Unlocking the main entrance to my area is un---"  
  
"It's extremely fun," she finished for him with a melting smile, "But here, a few more applicants that I thought you might want to look over." So saying, she set a thin stack of papers on his desk. He groaned inwardly but kept a stone hard expression on the outside. There would be enough papers that day for him to look over and fill out already.  
  
"You do it," he slid them over to her side. That would be her minor punishment for. doing what she did. He waved off her arguments and met her worry of being unauthorized with, "I'm the fucking Lord of the Universe, like King Louis XVI said, "My word is law.""  
  
"But King Louis XVI was guillotined by his country."  
  
"Whatever, it was a quote, anyway, go send up a tequila and start with your work."  
  
She obediently but reluctantly left the room, sending him a short glare. It wasn't like she had enough to do already anyway. Entering her own office she maneuvered her way through file cabinets and sofas to her desk. Her desk, however, was cluttered with a greater amount of papers then Chaos's and decided that the papers that he had appointed her to sort through and look for good applications/employees could wait until after she was done with her own due paperwork.  
  
The folder with the applications was thrown on to a chair in the dark office and due to many more books falling on top of it, forgotten for the time being by Employer and Secretary. 


End file.
